


Leg Day

by myadamantiumheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: Rin's had a long day, and so Kakashi lets her take a long ride.A gift for Ana who wanted Rin riding Kakashi within an inch of his life.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Leg Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



There’s just something about the way Kakashi  _ lounges _ on things. It’s his indolent sprawl, the way his long limbs simply arrange themselves over surfaces without a care, his bare acceptance of gravity. When he opens his mouth, the position becomes alternately endearing (when he is, for instance, sleepy from a nap, waiting for them to happen upon him), frustrating (when he’s being sardonic and she’s had a long shift), or attractive (when he spreads his thighs just so, and she wonders what it would be like to swing her leg over his waist and just sit on him.) 

Sometimes she simply can’t help herself. 

Like now, when she’s been frustrated all day, working on difficult surgery after difficult surgery, and lo and behold- he’s there, lying on her bed like he owns it, reading his book with his legs crossed and his eye half-shut. 

“Been taking time-management tips from Obito?” he drawls, when she stomps into her bedroom an hour later than she was planning to. She stops dead in her tracks, really considering whether or not she should paralyze him with the extra senbon in the chest pocket of her scrubs. “I thought you forgot about our date.” 

“I didn’t  _ forget _ ,” she snaps, shoving her pants off with a huff and stepping out of them, snagging them off the floor and tossing them into her scrubs hamper. Her shirt goes the same way, and then her sweaty, too-tight sports bra. He lowers his book just slightly to gaze with great interest at her chest, and she thinks again about five different ways she could hurt him in that moment. “One of the Hyuuga elders went into cardiac arrest, and that was obviously too high-profile for me to leave until Shizune came on shift.” 

“Ah,” he sighs, letting his hand and book flop down on the bed, tilting his head back into her pillows. “I suppose not letting him die was the right thing to do.” And it’s so Kakashi that she has to laugh, because of course he’d look slightly put out about the fact that she actually saved her patient. He’s been having diplomatic troubles with the Hyuuga ever since Sensei put him in charge of certain clans, and Rin knows that he wouldn’t be sorry to see some of the elders pick up and move on to the pure lands already. 

“I like to think so,” she says, and despite the roiling frustration in her chest and the sharp annoyance at her boyfriend’s… everything, basically, right now, she still crawls onto the bed when he beckons with a lazy wave of his hand. 

“You know,” Kakashi murmurs, as he tugs her forward, over his lap, until she’s able to lie down with her cheek on his heart and close her eyes for a second, “I’m very proud of you.” It’s that solid affection, the unshakeable ardor in his voice when he speaks of her, that makes her chest clench and her eyes feel a little watery. It’s not that she doesn’t know she’s doing a good job- Tsunade tells her, and Shizune reminds her, and Minato is always effusive in his amazement over her advances. Obito never fails to try and boost her self esteem, and Kushina is ever the cheerleader, but. Something about the way Kakashi tells her, when it’s just the two of them, that he’s proud of her… always gets her, right in the heart. His hands slide down over her back, rubbing at the knot of tension in her lumbar spine, and she just sighs, melts into him, taking his warmth. 

“I’m sorry I’m so late,” she mumbles, after a few minutes, rubbing her cheek over his chest. He just laughs, deep and low, and holds her a little tighter. 

“I gave the reservation to Sensei and Kushina,” he shrugs, unconcerned. His fingers fiddle with the edge of her panties before he slides them back up, lightly dragging blunt nails over her skin, inducing a pleasant shiver that presses them closer together. “I knew it had to be something important when you weren’t home to get ready at least a half-hour early.” One hand slips across her side, over the curve of her hip, until he’s cupping her ass and dragging her up further against him. “Beside, the thing I was most looking forward to isn’t exactly time-sensitive.” 

“And what’s that?” she murmurs, trying her best not to laugh. He laughs for her, until both of them are giggling and he can tip her chin up, hike her up for a kiss, her thighs spreading wide over his abdomen and his mouth meeting hers with aching gentleness. 

“It’s always you,” he says, so offhand, kissing across her jaw to worry a pink mark into the skin, nipping at her earlobe and making her shudder happily, her hands grabbing at his shoulders. He loves this part, biting purple splotches across her neck and collarbone, because he knows she’ll heal them before work. It’s a treat, getting to mark her as his, and keeping her here in his lap like any part of him could ever truly own her. 

She squirms happily when he kisses her again, sucking her lower lip swollen and pink and swallowing down her little sounds. She could just relax into him easily for the rest of the night, but still- when he deepens their kiss, tilting her head back just a little, she goes with it happily because nothing gets rid of the bubbling frustration in her body better than letting Kakashi get his hands all over her. When he sits up a little more against the headboard, hands tight around her hips, he doesn’t pull her all the way onto his obvious erection like she expects. Instead, he shimmies her down just slightly, until her legs close around one of his thighs and he’s watching her with dark, dark eyes. 

“You’re so tense,” his lips brush across her cheekbone, fingers gleefully pressing in on the soft skin of her stomach. With a wicked tilt of his leg, he presses up against her through her panties, eating up the soft gasp that falls from her mouth. 

“Yeah,” she retorts, a little breathless, her hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders. It’s easy to go with the flow of his movements, the way he’s encouraging her to rock down against his flexing thigh muscle, the shuddering pleasure of her clit grinding across it. “T-twelve hours of surgery will do that to a girl-” 

“Well,” he laughs, eyes caught on the spread of her legs, the wet spot forming on the front of her panties. “That’s what you have me for, right?” He pulls her down harder, assisting her movements until she’s rolling slow and filthy, her fingernails digging into his skin. 

“For the tension,” she giggles, panting hot as her neck muscles start to feel like jelly, fire burning up her spine. She lets her head fall back so that he can kiss at her throat, suck a long slow bruise there that feels like it’s pulling directly on her clit, one hand sliding across her ass and legs forming a rhythm they can both appreciate. “Not because I- I love you, or something.” 

“Definitely not,” he agrees, shivering a bit when she readjusts and her mouth falls open from the sweet, dirty friction building up between them. “That part’s just a bonus.” 

“Huh- ah, mm,” she squirms at the way he grips her, pulling her wider, every part of her pressed against his unfairly warm thigh, feeling the way it ripples as he clenches and unclenches with her movements. It’s hard to hold onto him like this, her grip slippery and going weak whenever the fabric and muscle push up against her throbbing clit, but his hands are steady on her nonetheless. He won’t let her topple over. “Are you- I-”

“Shh,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb down over her navel, a straight line until he can brush lightly over her clit, never letting her stop slotting up against him. “Take it from me, baby, I just wanna watch you come, tonight, I love how pink you get, all loose and soft, just using my thigh to get yourself there-” 

“Kashi,” she chokes, fire racing through her stomach at his words, and her hips roll a little unsteady, rocking down harder and harder as she chases the way she’s dripping down through the thin fabric of her panties, the empty clenching of her cunt where she knows he’s going to fit so perfectly. It feels, all of a sudden, as though it’s taken no time at all to get her here, legs trembling and hips jerking at the sharp, enveloping pleasure. Rin can feel the way her body’s straining for it, begging for it, the helpless sensation of being driven over the edge because she knows it’ll make her muscles untense, fill her with that sweet, floating endorphin rush that seems to wipe away the stress seeped down to her bones. It comes quick the first time, she knows, when she’s all pent-up, and then she’ll get to take her time with her filthy-talking, mischievous boyfriend, who’s whispering in her ear with the intent to drive her entirely mad. 

“Yeah,” he says, a tinge of amusement in his tone, as he sits back just a little to watch her face contort around the waves of sensation. “Let it go, baby, soak those pretty panties for me-” 

And she does, drops over the edge like a lead balloon, falling deep and shaking through her orgasm as he helpfully keeps her rhythm for her, her hands spasming helplessly on his shoulders and her head dropping back all the way. She’s so glorious like this, cheeks flushing red, eyes clenched shut and jaw slaw as she moans through it for him, wet spreading across her underwear until he can feel it on his thigh. He can watch her stomach clench, the way her thighs tense and release around his leg, muscles shivering, spasming as it rocks its way through her. When she pulls her head back up, panting, eyes dark and lovely, he can’t help himself- he kisses her like he’s going to eat her alive, hand tangled in her hair, stealing what’s left of her breath. 

“Please,” he finds himself whispering, a plea pressed into her lips, hands dragging helplessly over her skin and up against the damp front of her underwear. Fuck, she smells so good it’s making him lightheaded, and he can feel exactly how hard he is from watching her little display. “Can I- I want to taste, can I-” 

Loose and relaxed, now, she regards him like a queen astride her throne, her fingers twining in his mussed hair and an indolent smile spreading across her face. 

“Mm-hmm,” she hums, benevolent, tugging at his hair and watching the way his lips part on an involuntary whine. It’s barely any work at all to get him down on his back, sliding until his head is pillowed on the duvet and she can clamber up on still-shaky limbs, assisted by his eager hands. She adores this, when he gives it all up for her, lets her squeeze his jaw with her inner thighs and yank at his hair like it’s reins and she’s a demanding, hungry mistress. His hands settle easily, one on her ass and the other wrapped all the way around her thigh, like he can’t wait to get closer to her, and he tilts his head back, opens his mouth with such ease, watching her with complete devotion. “Gonna let me get you all messy?” 

She used to worry a little about letting him at her like this, as though she might suffocate him, or crush him, or- any number of insecurities, piled over one another, but now she knows the way his cock twitches when she shifts down to press his mouth against her, and how his hips buck up just a little, like he can’t help it. The only reason Kakashi’s insatiable oral fixation isn’t common knowledge around Konoha is that his damned mask keeps his mouth away from anything he might otherwise occupy it with. Here at home, he chews on her pens, and he’ll absently bite at her shoulders while they watch movies, and he’ll even gnaw on Obito’s knuckles if he’s drunk and they’re watching a scary movie with their teammate. Here at home, he sticks his tongue out lewdly and grins at her, waiting to get his mouth on her, right where it belongs. Of course, she obliges him, letting him lick up through her slick, dripping mess, humming happily and using his hands to pull her down further. 

“One of these days,” Rin grits out, through a ripple of pleasure and the wet heat of his mouth, “I’m gonna put you on a vibrator and ride your face like this until neither of us can come anymore.” Kakashi just moans wildly right into her, enamored mouth fitting around her clit and sucking, his fingers on her ass creeping under until he can slip one up into her and she finds her rhythm again so easily. He’s perfectly sturdy enough for her to yank at his hair, to grind down on his mouth and get him  _ messy _ , and he loves the way she moves him exactly where she wants him, taking her pleasure without concern. 

When he licks a rough circle around her clit and fucks back into her with two fingers, she has to let one hand go and brace against the headboard, searching desperately for leverage to get him just a little bit deeper, just a little big firmer, just a little  _ more _ . And where she once worried for his breath, she doesn’t worry any more, just rolling her hips into his touch, his mouth, his tongue like she’s riding his untouched, slick erection where it lies flushed against his stomach. The best part are his own involuntary sounds, trembling whines and high-pitched whimpers of delight when she slides her hand to the back of his head and grips  _ tight _ , fucking his face in a grinding, slow rhythm. 

“You’re so good to me,” she stutters, hips shaking against his face, thighs quaking and tensing as he builds her up higher and higher and higher. “So good for me, using your pretty mouth to- to-  _ a-ahhnnn- _ ” and he hitches her up a little bit, so he can get his mouth squarely on her clit and seal his lips around it. She can feel her wetness dripping down the sides of his face, getting him so messy, and the way he’s clearly reveling in it. Sinking her knees deeper into the mattress, she pulls his hair hard enough to hurt, dredging up a lovely moan that reverberates through her. Kakashi is so good, so good, so good to her that it almost hurts, nearly oversensitive from his careful attention to her clit and the way she’s using his tongue just the way she used his thigh, to grind against, dirty-wet noises in the warm air of her bedroom. 

She almost cracks the headboard with her hand when she comes, gripping it tight and shaking, tensing her thighs so hard around Kakashi’s jaw that he has to hold her steady so he doesn’t choke. It’s almost too good, a deep and quaking thing, as she spasms around his fingers and drowns his face in her hot, wet slick. It’s obvious that he’d let her go again (and again, and again) from the way he crooks his fingers in her, curling and pulling, and licks at her clit gently, hopefully. But she’s trembling and open, and she knows he’s got to be unbearably hard, and Rin just wants something thicker than his fingers at this point. Her stomach is so warm, sweat cooling on her skin, and she can feel herself just on the edge of overstimulation where the pleasure starts to become sharp. Kakashi makes a disappointed noise when she pulls away, hands reluctant to leave her. She flushes even further when his fingers slip out of her, so wet that her come literally drips on his chest as he brings his hand up to his mouth and sucks them clean with a dazed, lazy smirk. 

She can’t help but kiss him after that, hot and sloppy breaths between them as he twists beneath her, rubbing his cock against the curve of her ass and entirely focused on the way that she feels spread across his abdomen. It’s sweet, the fact that she can tell even though he’s on edge and wanting, he’s content to kiss her breathlessly for as long as she wants. 

“Can I-” she rubs her palm down over his stomach, under her until she can curl gentle fingers around his cock, watching the way his eye opens wide and then crinkles shut, jaw clenching from the sudden sensation. 

“Yes,” he gasps, strained by the effort of not bucking up into her fist. “Anything- anything you want.” What she  _ wants _ is his cock pressed up against that aching, deep, heavy spot in her belly, curved just right, the head rubbing along the sensitive nerves that never fail to make her wail. So she gets upon her knees and swings her thigh over once, over again, until she’s facing away from him and she can brace one hand on his thigh right above his knee. “Gods,” he groans, overcome by the sight of her like that, cock twitching in her grasp. “How are you so- fuck,  _ Rin _ ,” he gasps helplessly as she sinks down over him, a stuttering moan clawed out of her chest at how perfect he feels, filling her up. He’s always so fucking long, and she forgets how taking all of him feels, how it spreads her thighs so wide just to get him down to the hilt. His hips twitch a little, jerking up as she lets her legs go, and she whines for the feeling of him slamming in deep. When his hands come up to grasp her hips, she takes them with firm hands, pressing them in the mattress, and taps at his knees. 

“Hands off,” she murmurs, catching her breath around the way that he feels, the involuntary ripple of her muscles around him. “Here, get-” she hooks her fingers under his knees, laughing a little at his ticklish spot there, the thin skin, the feeling of his pulse thumping strong in his veins. Obligingly, he slides his feet up the bed, bracing them on the soft mattress and letting her wrap her hands around his bent knees. 

“Gonna- “ his breath hitches, and he tangles his hands in the duvet like anchors, trying to hold on, trying not to reach out for her. “Gonna ride me like that?” She doesn’t bother replying, just braces herself and lifts up on loose, warm thigh muscles that are sure to be sore tomorrow. She can feel the light ache, the almost swollen feeling of her muscles overworked, and god it feels right to drop back down on Kakashi with a filthy, wet noise. 

It’s intoxicating to watch his fingers spasm and twist, the way his knees shake as he tries his best not to touch her, as he pushes his hips up just slightly when she leans forward and starts to really ride him, just to push the thick head of his cock up across that tender spot that she needs him tight, tight, tight against. He’s losing his mind slowly, quickly, all at once and yet dragged out like molasses candy because he wants to run his hands along the lines of her sweat-bright thighs, the muscles bunching and working under smooth skin, feel the scars where kunai have nicked her or senbon met their mark. And not to mention the hot, tight grasp of her around him, the way she squeezes just-so around the head of his cock and he knows, he knows exactly what it looks like to come, to watch it dripping out of her onto his stomach as she shakes apart. 

But she’s not there yet, just a glorious queen enjoying the glide of their skin together, how the head of his cock catches against her entrance, how each rolling, grinding thrust of her hips feels. He’d licked her to near-overstimulation earlier and so when she feels that twist, the way she’s clenching, rippling around him, his breath more and more desperate, she just brings two fingers down to rub along the sides of her swollen, throbbing clit, feeling the silver edge of pleasure burn up the length of her spine. 

“Fuck,” he gasps, hands twisting further in the sheets, tangled and knotted, toes curling as he tries to hold it together. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ Rin _ ,” he chants, and the power of it makes her feel feral, wild, on top of the world (her world, him, below her so sweet), like she could mold him and unmake him in her hands. She leans forward a little, kissing the one scar next to his knee, biting playfully into the trembling muscle of his thigh, rolling her hips in a circle so that she can feel every inch of him and the way it tugs on the knot of pleasure building behind her clit. Her name on his lips is just as sweet as the feeling of his lips on her, worshiping her, and she feels breathless with the weight of it. 

“I’m gonna,” he begs her, trying to so hard to be good, “I’m so close,  _ please _ , pleaseplease-” 

“Come on, baby,” she pants, dragging her nails down his thigh, slamming down and whimpering for how he strikes her most tender places. “Come on, you’ve been so good, so good for me, fill me up-” 

And he does, moaning high and broken, his hips fucking up into her, stuttering as he comes and she clamps down on him tight, getting him just where she needs him. Rubbing her fingers over her swollen clit and tumbling down after him is easy, especially when she feels the way they drip, together, especially when he whines and writhes from the stimulation of her coming around his oversensitive cock. They have to sit and breathe for a few minutes together, his hands rubbing up and down her back absentmindedly, hearts thundering. She can feel the aftershocks twitching through her, the sensation of deep exhaustion settling in her bones, and her legs shake when she tries to lever herself up off of him. He just laughs, breathless and fond, the two of them jelly-limbed as they managed to maneuver themselves up into a boneless cuddle. 

“Gods, I love you,” Rin murmurs, bleary and satisfied, as she rubs her cheek across his shoulder. He holds her closer, sloppy limbs, pleasure-lax and sleepy, and kisses her forehead with red, swollen lips. 

“Feel better?” he asks, nosing along the line of her jaw, pleased at the brief display of bruises there that he knows will be gone by morning, and she nods happily. 

“Now I’m just hungry,” she yawns, stretching out a little, feeling the delicious burn of a good workout radiate through her limbs. “And tired.” 

“I think,” he says, kissing her softly, “that perhaps we should get takeout though. I’m not sure I can even stand up.” 

So they do. They eat it there, mostly naked, laughing over the stories he has to tell about babysitting Naruto and his fellow pre-genin for Sensei and Kushina, and when she looks at the lazy, long sprawl of his body across her bed-

All she feels is love. 


End file.
